Un amour insoupçonné
by Justane
Summary: Dean se réveille dans un futur apocalyptique...Zachariah l'y a envoyé afin qu'il empêche Castiel de commettre un acte innomable.Mais peut être qu'au final, ce voyage dans le futur va lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Castiel... * DESTIEL *
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, toujours sur Dean et Castiel bien enrendu !Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par l'épisode 4 de la Saison 5 " Apocalypse 2014 ". Vous y reconnaîtrez peut être certains passages mais sachez que ce n'est pas du papier coller, j'ai du enlever des passages importants de l'épisode pour le bien être de ma fic. **

**Merci à Sarathebest pour ses précieux conseils. J'éspère que vous aimerez. Bien entendu, laissez moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. Je compte sur vous ! Merci et bonne lecture...**

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une fois. Trempé de sueur, il se leva de son lit de fortune. Encore une nuit dans un hôtel minable à rêver de l' Enfer, de l'Apocalypse qui est de plus en plus menaçante. De Sam, qui est le vaisseau de Lucifer…et de lui, qui est le vaisseau de Michael.

_« Je vais devenir dingue… » _pensa-t-il.

C'était un miracle qu'il arrivait encore à trouver le sommeil. Le monde était sur le point d'être assagis par des hordes de démons et par le Diable en personne.

Chassant ces pensées qui le hantaient jour et nuit depuis des semaines, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Le reflet dans le miroir semblait être celui d'un inconnu. La fatigue, l'inquiétude, et ces 40 ans passés dans les entrailles de l'Enfer avait marqué son visage. Dans un soupir de lassitude, il se redirigea vers son lit, sans faire de bruit. Sam dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin.

« Comment il arrive à dormir ? »

Dean lui en voulait de ne pas comme lui, se réveiller chaque nuits , sentant le danger approcher de plus en plus près. Mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux de voir son petit frère plongé dans les bras de Morphée aussi facilement…

Avec dépit, il retourna se coucher dans le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de rabattre une couverture sur lui.

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, encore. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il se leva d'un bond, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, délabrée, vierge de tout confort. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait de dehors. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas hésitant, redoutant de découvrir la raison de ce silence pesant.

La rue était totalement déserte, des cadavres de voitures recouvraient la route déjà jonchés de détritus. Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon…

Dean n'arrivait pas à penser, choqué devant la scène qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

- Bonjour Dean.

Dean, surprit se retourna et serra des dents en découvrant l'homme en face de lui. Enfin l'homme, plutôt l'Ange.

- Zachariah, espèce de salopard…où est-ce que tu m'as balancé ? Et où est Sam ?

Dean éprouvait une haine immense envers cet Ange du Seigneur. Depuis le début, il lui menait la vie impossible, se servant de lui comme d'un pantin.

- Sam est tranquillement en train de dormir dans votre chambre d'hôtel…Relaxes Dean, ton petit frère va bien.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là alors ?

- Dean, Dean, Dean…Tu as toujours eu très peu de patience. Je ne sais pas comment fait Castiel.

Dean se redressa aussitôt, soudainement alerte.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Cass ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire là dedans ?

- Cass ? Mais quel mignon petit surnom !

- Fermes la tu veux !

- Tu parles ainsi à Castiel également ? Et il accepte que tu le traites comme un moins que rien ? Parce que c'est le cas Dean et tu le sais. Mais va savoir pourquoi, Castiel à l'air d'aimer ça. Si c'était moi qui avait été en charge de veiller sur toi, saches que je t'aurais déjà renvoyé auprès de ton cher Ami Alastair.

Dean sans le vouloir, eu un frisson de peur. Rien que d'entendre ce prénom, c'était comme si soudainement, il était de nouveau en Enfer, torturant encore et encore des âmes…

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Zachariah. Si Cass a des reproches à me faire, il est assez grand pour me les dire lui-même. Il n'est plus votre larbin et c'est ca qui vous emmerde. Parce que Cass vaut mieux que toi et tous tes potes réunis. Il s'est rebellé contre vos principes et vos ordres à la con. Il est libre de penser par lui-même et de suivre son instinct. Et si je peux l'aider à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que vous êtes vraiment, je le ferais avec plaisir, parce qu'il est mon ami. Et ça, ca te fais chier.

Dean avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Pour une fois, il avait tout haut ce qu'il pensait de Castiel.

Et cela n'échappa pas à l'Ange en face de lui.

- Et bien Dean…quelle magnifique déclaration ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Dit Zachariah sur un ton ironique.

Dean en avait marre de cette conversation. Avec un soupir de colère, il dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Et je suis où d'ailleurs ?

- Dean, tu es dans le futur.

- Dans le futur ?

- Oui, je t'ai envoyé en 2014. L'apocalypse a eu lieu Dean, Lucifer a fait une entrée triomphale sur votre terre !

Dean sentit ses jambes fléchir sous le poids de cet aveu.

- Non, je te crois pas….

- Dean ! Regardes autour de toi ! Votre petit monde n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Lucifer a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il vous a réduis à néant. Vous n'avez pas réussis à l'arrêter.

- Le futur n'est pas écris dans la roche, ça peut encore changer !

- Ca le peut en effet. Mais Dean, au fond de toi, tu sais comment tout cela va se finir…

Dean refusait de penser que d'ici 4 ans, la terre serait entre les mains du Diable en personne. Il allait empêcher ça, avec Sam et Castiel.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fous là au final ?

- Voilà enfin une question pertinente !

Zachariah se dirigea vers une chaise posé dans cette chambre minable et s'y installa. Il prit un air sérieux et Dean sentit que quelque chose d'important allait suivre.

- Dean, crois moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ai prit la décision de t'envoyer ici, je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

- Comme toujours, tu es un brave petit soldat.

L'ange eu un petit sourire en coin. Les répliques de Dean le faisaient toujours rire, jamais il ne les prenait au sérieux.

- Je t'ai envoyé dans le futur pour que tu empêches Castiel de faire une chose innommable et impardonnable.

Dean se redressa aussitôt.

- Cass ?

- Oui Dean, il a chuté.

- Quoi ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Castiel, chuté ? Non, impossible.

- Après que Lucifer ai prit le contrôle de votre planète, tu as comme toujours, refusé d'accepter la défaite. Tu as comme qui dirait pris Castiel sous ton aile et, quelques temps plus tard, il a pris la décision de chuter et de renoncer à servir Dieu. Il est ainsi devenu Humain.

- On dirait que Cass a enfin prit le taureau par les cornes ! En quoi c'est mal d'avoir pris enfin une décision personnelle ?

- En quoi c'est mal ?

Zachariah se leva et se posta devant Dean, avec un regard des plus menaçants.

- Franchement Dean, je m'en fiche pas mal de savoir que Castiel a prit cette décision. Il se trouve en travers de ma route depuis des siècles, le savoir humain me comble de joie. Parce qu'un jour, il va enfin disparaître pour de bon. Mais que veux-tu ? Il a l'air d'être apprécié en haut. Apparemment, il est indispensable pour mes supérieurs.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire moi ? En quoi ca me concerne ?

- Ca te concerne plus que tu ne le soupçonne Dean. Tu dois empêcher ça. Je t'ai envoyé en 2014 pour que tu te rendes compte par toi-même de ce qui a amené Castiel à chuté. Et pour qu'ainsi, tu empêches cela d'arriver.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Oh Dean, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire ! Ca gâcherait l'effet de surprise !

Zachariah se mit à rire ce qui plongea Dean dans une colère noire.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. A peine les avait-il fermé qu'il les rouvrit aussitôt. Il eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant la pièce vide.

- Espèce de sale enfoiré….Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son téléphone dans l'espoir stupide de pouvoir appeler Sam. En vain, bien entendu.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, espérant trouver un indice sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Soudain, il remarqua une photo, posé sur les ressorts du lit. Il la saisit et l'observa attentivement. Il écarquilla les yeux en y découvrant Lui, dans le futur. Il posait parmi des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Mais un parmi eux attira son attention.

- Cass …Dit -il à voix haute.

Castiel posait sur la photo, une arme dans la main. Le visage recouvert d'une barbe de quelques jours, il ne l'avait pas reconnu au début. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise trop large pour lui. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, sans son éternel imperméable et son air coincé. Sur la photo il souriait. Mais d'une façon triste, sans joie.

Le groupe posait devant une porte grillagée ou une grosse pancarte trônait au milieu.

Sur cette dernière était écrit : **CAMP CHITAQUA.**

Dean mit la photo dans sa poche et dans un soupir dit :

- Ok, Camp Chitaqua, me voilà…

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'attends vos impressions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu... Sur ce , bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre ;-)**

* * *

Après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, Dean réussit enfin à trouver le **CAMP CHITAQUA**. Il n'avait croisé personne en route. _« Mais ils sont passés où ?… »_ se demanda-t-il.

Il avait bien cru entendre des bruits de temps à autres, mais, malgré des appels désespérés de sa part, personne n'avait répondu.

Arrivé devant le camp, il se mit aussitôt en alerte, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Après des années passées sur les routes à tuer démons et fantômes en tous genres, il avait acquit une sorte de sixième sens. Il sentait le danger arriver. Enfin, pratiquement tout le temps…

Après avoir franchit le grillage non gardé, il regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi chercher. Son regard fut attiré par une voiture abandonnée.

- Non…murmura-t-il.

Même de loin, même recouverte de feuilles, sale, les vitres cassées, la carrosserie rouillée, il avait reconnu son Impala.

Sans réfléchir, il courra jusqu'à la voiture.

- Oh mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ?

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de sa compagne si sauvagement mutilée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer sa chère voiture. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment sous le coup d'un choc brutal. ..

* * *

Dean se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante à la base du crâne. Il se passa la main gauche derrière la tête, dans l'espoir futile que la douleur se taise un peu. Sa main droite était attachée à un radiateur à l'aide d'une paire de menottes.

- Qui est -tu ?

Cette voix…_impossible._

Dean leva les yeux et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, encore sous le choc de se retrouver ainsi…en face de lui.

- Je te le demande encore une fois, qui es-tu ?

Dean se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Je suis toi.

L'autre Dean pointa une arme vers lui, essayant de lui faire cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute.

- Wohooo ! Attends t'énerves pas ! Je suis toi, crois moi ! On est la même personne ! Je sais que ça parait dingue mais c'est Zachariah qui m'a balancé dans le futur !

- Zachariah ? Ce fils de pute..si je l'avais devant moi…

- Je viens du passé…Dean. Je vis en 2010. J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Sammy quand je me suis réveillé dans ce merdier…

- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire hein ?

- Mec, je te connais. Je suis sûr que tu as tout essayé sur moi : Sel, argent, eau bénite… Crois moi, toi et moi, on est la même personne.

Dean ferma les yeux et avec de la tristesse dans la voix dit :

- L'apocalypse n'a pas encore eu lieu dans ton époque…

- Non. Sam et moi faisons tout notre possible pour empêcher ça mais, je t'avoue que c'est pas facile…

- On a essayé avec Sam. On a tout fait. Jusqu'au dernier moment, on s'est battus pour pas que ce connard vienne tout détruire..Mais on n'a pas réussis. Et depuis 4 ans, on se bat comme on peut. Mais en vain…On arrivera jamais à le battre Dean…Jamais…

- Ou est Sammy d'ailleurs ? Il est dans le camp en ce moment ?

Dean se retourna vivement et alla se poster devant la fenêtre de la salle ou ils se trouvaient.

- Hey ! Réponds-moi, tu commences à me faire peur.

Sans se retourner, Dean parla à voix basse, comme si le fait de le dire haut et fort était au dessus de ses forces.

- Sam n'est plus là..Il est mort.

- …

- On était en pleine bataille, à Détroit. Ca tirait de partout, des démons nous assiégeaient de tous les côtés. On était coincés dans une vieille maison…On pouvait rien faire… _Dean prit une grande inspiration, l'émotion le submergeant soudainement. _Il…il y avait une sorte de trappe sous le plancher. J'ai supplié Sammy de s'y cacher…Mais il ne voulait rien savoir…Il voulait que j'y rentre mais hors de question de le laisser seul. On s'est presque battus pour pouvoir se sauver l'un ou l'autre.. Mais on est des Winchesters, on cède pas facilement. Sam m'a alors prit dans ses bras et plus rien. Je me suis réveillé dans cette trappe, incapable d'en sortir. Ce p'tit con m'avait assommé. J'ai tout entendu Dean…Les démons entré…et le tuer… Et j'ai rien pu faire…Rien….

Il se retourna vers son double, toujours attaché sur le sol.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir encore une fois lui parler, le tenir dans mes bras…Une part de nous est mort dans cette bataille. ..Si Cass n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup.

Dean ne pouvait pas le croire. Impossible, pas Sam. Il ferma les yeux et se répéta encore et encore : _« Il est pas mort Dean, il dort dans notre chambre d'hôtel… »_

- Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Je vais arrêter ce fils de pute et le renvoyer tout droit en enfer. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu ne connaitras peut être jamais la douleur de perdre notre frère. J'espère que tu dis vrai et que tu empêcheras tout ceci d'arriver.

Dean se pencha et détacha son double.

- Ecoutes, je dois te laisser. Mes gars et moi, on part en mission dans la ville, on a presque plus de nourritures au camp. Tu restes ici ok ?

- Mais on n'a pas finis, j'ai encore des tas de questions !

- Je sais mais je suis obligé d'y aller. Je serais de retour d'ici une heure ou deux. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici c'est compris ? Les autres ne doivent pas te voir, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Ok je reste là.

- Je te connais, je sais ce que t'as en tête !

- Mec, fais toi confiance un peu ! Enfin fais-moi confiance ! Bref, tu peux partir, je ne bouge pas.

Dean le regarda et , a contre cœur, quitta la pièce.

- Bon, allons explorer les lieux un peu….dit Dean.

* * *

Il voulait s'occuper, se vider la tête pour ne pas penser à Sam qui ne faisait plus partie de ce monde.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, regardant aux alentours. Personne.

_« Parfait… »_

Il sortit et d'un pas pressé, se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine avait-il franchis le seuil qu'un inconnu lui tapota l'épaule. Avec précaution il se retourna, redoutant un coup violent.

- Dean, t'es pas partit avec les autres ?

- Chuck ? Dit Dean, surprit.

- T'es pas partit ? Répéta -il.

- Heu…non. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, c'est des grands garçons !

Soudain, Dean eu une pensée.

- Au fait Chuck, Castiel est par là ?

- Ca y est, tu lui parles de nouveau ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien Dean. C'est pas mes affaires après tout. On commence à y être habitué…Bref, il est dans le chalet là bas.

Chuck pointa du doigt une petite maison, située de l'autre côté de la route.

- Merci Chuck. Oh ! Et ne dit pas que tu m'as vu ok ? J'ai pas envie d'être dérangé.

- Pas besoin de me faire un dessin Dean !

Sans attendre de réponse, Chuck reprit la route, laissant Dean avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par là ?… » _se demanda-t-il.

A pas rapide, Dean se dirigea vers le chalet. Il monta les marches rapidement et frappa à la porte.

_* Toc Toc Toc *_

Pas de réponse.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper une nouvelle fois, il entra.

- Cass ? T'es là ?

Dean balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son ami.

- Cass ?

Il alla dans la petite cuisine située derrière une porte à battant. Pas de Castiel non plus. Il explora la maison plus en détails et arriva devant une porte. Une nouvelle fois, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra.

Castiel était en train de dormir dans ce qui semblait être son lit…Il était allongé sur le ventre, les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête. Il dormait sur les draps, la chaleur de dehors étouffant presque l'air. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir.

Dean eu un petit sourire en coin, soulagé de le voir enfin. Il ne se sentait plus aussi perdu, il avait en quelque sorte trouvé un repère.

Il se surprit à suivre du regard la ligne parfaite du corps de Castiel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son éternel imperméable marron, et encore moins sans ses vêtements.

_« Il a un beau corps, j'en serais presque jaloux… » _pensa-t-il.

Conscient de sa pensée, il se ressaisit aussitôt et alla tapoter l'épaule de Castiel, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

- Cass ? C'est moi Dean.

Castiel bougea un peu, mais il poussa un grognement de mécontentement..Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Dean.

- On est ronchon maintenant ?

Sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, Castiel se retourna sur le dos, dévoilant le reste de son corps aux yeux de Dean.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. Toujours penché sur le corps de son ami, Dean lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule.

Castiel finit par ouvrir les yeux à contre cœur et fixa intensément les yeux de Dean. Avant que ce dernier ne comprenne la raison de ce regard si intense, il se retrouva Dieu seul sait comment sous Castiel. Ce dernier était à califourchon sur lui, un petit air malicieux brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus…

- Cass ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Dean n'eu pas le temps, ni le moyen, de finir sa phrase, Castiel profitant à pleine bouche de ses lèvres.

Dean n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Il aurait du repousser Castiel, lui dire d'arrêter…Mais il n'en fit rien. Peut être étais-ce du au fait qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation…ou peut être étais-ce autre chose…

* * *

**Oui j'aime bien clôturer mes chapitres avec un p'tit suspence...Je suis sadique, pardonnez moi !**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ème chapitre ! J'éspère que la suite vous plaira toujours. Beaucoups de blablas je sais, mais chaque chose en son temps. L'attente n'en sera que plus belle...Merci à **elida17 **( j'éspère que tu trouveras la suite passionnate aussi ), **Aniyaoi **( J'adore tes reviews, ils sont toujours tellement chaleureux ! ) , **Deaina **( non, je n'ai pas honte de vous mettre en suspence, j'adore ça !) , **Deanou **( ma fan attitrée ? Wouahou ! ) , **Sarah974** ( Ma miss Dean ) ainsi que **Sara The best**, qui chaque jour, me persécute pour que je publie mes chapitres ! ^^ _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Quand Castiel se recula enfin, à bout de souffle, un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Tu m'as manqués tu sais…Murmura-t-il.

Dean, soudainement plus alerte, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Castiel et se leva du lit. Il faillit faire tomber ce dernier tant le mouvement avait été brusque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore Dean ?

- Cass je…Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

Castiel se leva et, tournant le dos à Dean, alla se servir un verre de Whisky. Une flasque à moitié vide trônait sur la table de chevet.

- T'es encore partit baisé une fille c'est ça…

Ce dernier surprit par le langage cru de son ami, mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- Quoi ? N..Non ! Cass regardes moi.

Castiel se retourna, le regard soudain triste et perdu.

- Cass, je ne suis pas le Dean que tu connais. Je viens du passée, de l'année 2010. Zachariah m'a envoyé ici.

Castiel posa son verre, et se redressa aussitôt au son de ce nom.

- Zachariah t'as envoyé dans le futur ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour que j'empêche le Castiel de mon époque de …chuté.

- Oh….je vois.

Castiel partit dans un rire sans joie.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure ?

- Je suis désolé Dean, je ne savais pas que c'était….toi.

- Et alors ca change tout ?

- Disons que l'autre Dean ne m'aurais pas repoussé. Normalement…

- Tu veux dire que vous … ?

Castiel regarda Dean et eu un petit sourire timide.

- Oui.

- Heu…Ok. Mais heu…

- Dean, je sais que tout cela doit te perturber et j'en suis désolé. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'avoir cette conversation avec ton autre toi.

Dean se passa la main dans le cou.

- Je vois bien que cela te mets mal à l'aise Dean . Au fil des années, j'ai appris à décoder toutes tes petites manies et tous tes gestes.

Dean eu un petit rire nerveux.

- Oui je vois ça ! Je peux rien te cacher dis donc ! Le Cass de mon époque n'a pas ton œil expert !

- J'étais tellement coincé. Ca n'a pas été tous les jours drôle avec moi !

- Drôle ? Ah ca non je confirme. Mais je m'y habitue, a ton côté coincé et à ton sens de l'humour inexistant. Mais de la à penser que toi et moi on…Je te cache pas que je suis surprit ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là !

- Si ca peut te rassurer, je suis le seul homme avec qui tu fais l'amour.

Dean bafouilla devant le naturel avec lequel Castiel parlait de leur relation.

- Et ben… Hum..je sais pas si c'est censé me rassurer.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et retrouva son sérieux.

- Dean, je suis désolé que Zachariah t'es fait endurer ça. Tout est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais jamais du découvrir le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu as appris pour Sam..

- Oui… Mais je me répète sans cesse que Sam n'est pas encore mort. Je refuse d'imaginer qu'il n'est plus de ce monde. C'est au dessus de mes forces Cass…Je peux pas croire que ce fils de Pute ai réussis son coup…Je veux dire Lucifer.

Castiel se mit à rire doucement.

- Quoi ?

- « Mon » Dean ne fais plus du tout attention à son langage cru. Je m'y suis habitué ! Je me rappelle que dans le passé…à ton époque, tu avais certaines attentions envers moi. Je trouvais ça trop mignon.

- Mignon ? Dean se sentait gêné de la tournure de la discussion.

- Oui. Même si tu me criais dessus la plupart du temps, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde dans lequel je vis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as fais accepté les sentiments humains que je gardais prisonnier au fond de moi : la colère, la joie, le désir, l'amour aussi. Même si…

- Même si quoi ?

Castiel lui lança un sourire, mais cette fois ci, sans joie. Il paraissait triste et mélancolique.

- Cass, dis le moi.

- Ce n'est rien Dean. Il y a des choses plus importantes à penser en ce moment que mes états d'âmes. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te ramener en 2010. Ta place n'est pas ici.

- Cass, on ne peut rien faire ! Seul cet Ange déplumé à le pouvoir de me ramener chez moi. Et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce qui va le décidé à le faire. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ici ? Je veux dire, je sais que je dois essayer de comprendre la raison de ta chute. Et je pense avoir mon idée là-dessus donc..Mon travail est finis non ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas Dean, tout ceci est derrière moi désormais. J'ai fais une croix sur mon ancienne vie…

Les yeux de Castiel se voilèrent, comme s'il était plongé dans les souvenirs de son ancienne vie…

Dean se rapprocha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Cass ? Pourquoi tu as chuté ? Je veux dire, toi et Dieu, c'était une grande histoire d'amour !

Castiel posa sa main sur la joue de Dean, oubliant un moment que ce dernier n'était pas le « sien ». Dean, voyant la tristesse dans le regard de son ami, n'osa pas le repousser.

- Parce que j'ai découvert un amour bien plus puissant..avec toi. Je t'aime Dean. Depuis que je t'ai sortis de l'Enfer, je t'aime. A l'époque, je ne savais pas l'interpréter, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en moi. J'ai refusé de laisser ces sentiments prendre le contrôle de ma vie. J'étais un Ange du Seigneur, je ne devais pas ressentir la moindre émotion humaine. Et puis l'Apocalypse est arrivée…Et tout a changé. ..

Castiel enleva sa main du visage de Dean et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Dean ne dis pas un mot, sentant que son ami avait de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et curieusement, il avait envie de savoir.

- Après que Lucifer nous ai vaincus, j'ai été rappelé au Paradis. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser toi et Sam. Enfin surtout toi, mais je refusais de l'admettre…Mais je me devais d'obéir aux ordres. Alors je suis partit, comme un voleur. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'affronter et de te dire Adieu. Et tu m'en as voulu pour ça… Même si j'étais de nouveau au paradis, je gardais un œil sur toi. Et je visitais tes rêves.

- Tu ..visitais mes rêves ? Dean se sentis soudain très mal à l'aise. Tu le faisais déjà avant ?

- Certains soirs oui…

- Faut que je rappelle de te le faire savoir à mon retour. Désolé mais ca va faire une engeulade de plus !

- Au point où on en est Dean..Bref, en visitant tes rêves, j'ai découvert que tu pensais souvent à moi. Et je n'arrivais pas à y croire..

- Je rêvais de toi ? Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, tous les soirs depuis mon départ. Tu m'appelais dans ton sommeil…

- Oh…Hum…Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était confus, un peu perdu.

- Et un jour, j'ai désobéis. Après la mort de Sam, je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi, il fallait que je te soutienne, du mieux que je le pouvais. Tu étais dans un sale état Dean. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même… Pendant des semaines, tu n'a pas dis un mot, pas un seul. Et jours et nuits, je suis resté à tes côtés.

- Mais ils ne sont pas venus te chercher ? Je veux dire tes potes Angéliques ?

- Si, a maintes reprises. Mais à chaque fois, je disais non. Et à chaque fois, je prenais un peu plus d'assurance. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Je pense que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai véritablement pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi..Et un jour, sans crier gare, tu m'as parlés.

- Et je t'ai dis quoi ? Dean avait demandé cela presque dans un murmure. Il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge. _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? … »_

- Tu m'a dis Merci…Et tu m'as embrassé…Tout simplement.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et le regarda avec amour.

- Et j'ai chuté… Parce que je ne pouvais pas repartir loin de toi. Parce que ma vie, c'est toi maintenant.

Dean, sous le coup d'une émotion violente, sentit une larme couler sur sa joue gauche.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Castiel se leva aussitôt et posa sa paume dans le creux de la joue de Dean.

- Je sais pas Cass…Je … j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Dean sortit précipitamment de la maison, sans prendre le temps de se retourner. C'était trop d'un coup, trop soudain, trop tout. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Besoin de faire le point sur ce que Castiel venait de lui révéler.

_« En fait non, j'en ai finis ici… _» Pensa-t-il.

- Zachariah ! Ramène tes fesses ici ! Cria-t-il.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et rien ne se passa.

- Espèces de fils de pute…Dean se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Comme à chaque fois avec Dean Winchester, il fallait oublier les émotions. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'embêter avec le doute, la peine, l'amour aussi…

A contre cœur, il décida de retourner dans la maison ou son double l'avait laissé. Après tout, il avait promis de ne pas bouger.

En courant et en étant le plus discrètement possible, il retrouva en quelques minutes la pièce où, c'était juré cette fois, il n'allait pas bouger…

* * *

**La suite très vite ;-) J'attends vos impressions ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà la suite... ;-) Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

Dean venait de rejoindre la pièce. La discussion avec Castiel avait été intense et perturbante. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pensé à lui en tant que _« petit ami ». _Il se sentait proche de Castiel, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il avait la sensation de pouvoir parler librement, sans contraintes. Il avait besoin de ses conseils, besoin de savoir qu'un Ange veillait sur lui.

Mais de là à parler de sentiments ?

_« Après tout je connais quoi à l'amour ? »_ pensa-t-il.

- Non Dean, ressaisies toi ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion nouvelle. Un coup de feu résonna dans tout le camp.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit en trombe de la maison et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit.

Il découvrit Dean, une arme fumante à la main. Un corps gisait devant lui…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Les hommes a côté de son double pointèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur lui.

- Baissez vos armes les gars, tout va bien ! Dit Dean.

Mais ces dernières restèrent pointées en direction de ce dernier.

- Baissez les putain c'est un ordre ! Laissez nous ! Cria Dean cette fois.

Les 2 hommes quittèrent les lieux sans dire un mot. _« Et ben on voit qui est le chef ici…. » _Pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Tu devais rester ou je t'avais laissé !

- Attend…c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Tu viens de butter un mec et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? »

- Ecoutes..tu sais pas ce qui se passe ici ok? Toi, tu débarques et tu m'engeule pour une chose que tu ne comprends même pas ! Ce mec je le connaissais depuis deux ans !Et oui je l'ai buté ! Parce qu'il avait infecté par le virus !

Dean essaya de comprendre.

- Tu …Quel virus ?

- Croatoan.

- Tu veux dire que ce virus a contaminé la population ?

- Oui…Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais y'a pas foule dans les rues ces derniers temps.

Sans un regard vers l'homme couché devant lui, Dean rangea son arme et se dirigea vers la maison.

- Suis moi, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, ils ne comprendraient rien.

- Qui ça ils ? Pas Chuck ça c'est sûr..

_« Merde… fermes là Dean »_ pensa-t-il.

Arrivés dans la maison, il essaya de se faire le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son double. Il avait son quota de self contrôle aujourd'hui.

- T'es sortit alors ? Je le savais, j'aurais du t'enfermer…

- Tu sais que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de sortir quand même…

- Alors t'as croisé Chuck ? Soupira Dean , Et qui d'autres ?

Dean se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entamer cette conversation avec lui.

- Hum..j'ai vu Cass.

- Et alors ? Dit il soudain nerveux.

- Et ben on a pas mal parlé. Disons que ..on est entré vite fait dans le sujet. Hum…il m'a comme qui dirait sauté dessus.

Dean eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Notre Cass sait se montrer persuasif quand il désire quelque chose. Désolée que tu l'es appris de cette façon.

- Ca va c'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? Wouahou je me rappelais pas que j'avais déjà le béguin pour Cass à ton époque !

- Quoi ? Ne dis pas de conneries…Dit Dean, légèrement gêné.

- Allez , tu peux me le dire tu sais, ça restera entre nous. Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil .

- Ecoutes, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça ok ! J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, j'en ai marre de ce merdier !

Dean retrouva son sérieux et alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre

- Pourquoi Zachariah t'as envoyé ici ?

- Pour que j'empêche Castiel de chuté. Apparemment, il est très demandé au Paradis. Ses chefs veulent le garder bien sagement attachés en laisse.

- Et en quoi le voir dans le futur va t'aider ?

- J'en sais rien…Je comprends pas ce que je fais là. J'ai parlé avec Cass..Il m'a expliqué comment il en était venu à vouloir chuter. Même si ça me fait bizarre de le dire : Il t'aime. Quand il parle de toi, il a des étoiles dans les yeux…Mais à certains moments, je l'ai trouvé triste, absent.

- C'est de ma faute. J'aime Cass tu sais. T'as peut être pas envie de l'entendre mais, pendant des années, je me suis voilé la face. Je pense que je l'ai toujours aimé…

- Non, crois moi je le sentirais si j'avais le béguin pour Cass !

- Tu l'as. Tu refuses juste de l'accepter, encore moins d'y penser. Mais ca viendra..Parce que bientôt, il deviendra la personne la plus importante à tes yeux. Sans Sam, je pensais pas m'en sortir. Et Castiel a tout changé. Je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. J'en mourrais…Mais certains jours, toute cette colère que j'ai en moi, elle explose. Et c'est Cass qui prend tout à chaque fois. Et, comme si c'était pas assez, je le nargue en allant coucher avec des filles dont je me fous royalement.

- Tu lui as déjà dis tout ça ?

- Non…tu sais comment on est. On n'étale pas nos sentiments, on a notre fierté !

- Faudrait apprendre à la mettre de côté de temps en temps. Il a tout quitté pour toi.

- Pour nous Dean…Et tu l'acceptes aussi facilement ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- C'est sûr que j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer que..qu'on..enfin tu sais. On n'a jamais été attiré par les mecs ! Mais ça m'a touché de le voir se confier à moi tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un lien entre nous. Je le ressens ça, dans mon époque. Peut être que c'est de l'amour, je sais pas…

- Tu le sauras en tant voulu, crois moi.

- T'as surement raison.

- Et pourquoi t'es encore là ?

- Ca je voudrais bien le savoir ! J'ai essayé d'appeler ce fils de pute, mais silence radio.

Dean se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers son double.

- Ecoutes, je peux te laisser encore ? Je vais aller parler à Cass. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Tu sais, mettre ma fierté de côté. Je peux appeler Chuck si tu veux , il va te tenir compagnie !

- Non ca va aller, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ça.

- Ok, à plus tard alors.

- Et sois gentil avec Cass surtout !

- T'inquiètes pas , je vais le bichonner notre petit Ange, Dit Dean en lançant un clin d'œil.

- Pas de détails s'il te plaît ! Juste…va le voir.

Dean sortit avec un rire malicieux…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement…Dean commençait à avoir la bougeotte. Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à désobéir à ses propres ordres. « Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes un peu… »

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre au loin.

- Nonnnnnn ! Au secours !

Dean sortit aussitôt, ses réflexes de chasseurs en alerte.

Au loin, il cru apercevoir une femme, se faire mordre violemment dans le cou. _« Un Vampire ? Impossible, il fait jour ! »_

Un homme passa devant lui en courant.

- Dean, Une bandes de Croats a réussi à rentrer dans le camp !

- Quoi ?

Des coups de feu se mirent à retentir aux quatre coins de l'enceinte. Dean ne savait quoi faire. Soudain, il fit le lien _« Croats..Croatoan.. »_

- Nom de Dieu…

Aussitôt, il partit en direction du chalet de Castiel, espérant y trouver Dean.

Autour de lui, c'était le chaos. Des corps gisaient sur le sol, des coups de feux résonnaient toutes les secondes, des cris…encore des cris…

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Sans s'arrêter, il rentra dans la maison.

- Dean ? Deaaaan ?

Aucun signe de lui. Il fit demi-tour, sans prendre le temps d'aller voir dans la chambre de Castiel..Si il l'avait fait, il aurait peut être pu empêcher le massacre qui s'y déroulait….

* * *

**Et oui, encore un p'tit suspence ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires **

* * *

C'était le chaos total dehors. Un massacre sans fin…

Dean était sortit du chalet de Castiel, espérant tomber sur son double.

- Putain mais il est où ? Dit-il à voix haute.

Sans arme, Dean se sentait totalement vulnérable. Et il l'était, sans aucun doute.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la pièce où, quelques instants plus tôt, son double lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Une grande première.

- Deannnn !

Ce dernier se tourna, reconnaissant le son de sa propre voix.

- Pourquoi t'as quitté la maison ? T'étais à l'abri là bas !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ?

- Les Croats ont réussis à rentrer dans le camp. J'ai perdu plus de 15 hommes déjà ! Ces bâtards nous sautent dessus comme si on était de la nourriture sur pattes ! Viens, suis-moi !

Dean et lui rentrèrent dans une sorte de bunker. Il attrapa son Talkie-walkie et di :

- Laissez tomber les gars, on n'est pas assez nombreux ! Allez vous réfugiez dans les bunkers ! Maintenant !

Plusieurs voix grésillantes lui répondirent.

- Ok Dean !

- Heureusement que Cass est à l'abri…Soupira Dean.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Avant avoir reçu un appel d'un de mes gars disant que ces connards étaient dans le camp, j'ai dis à Cass de s'enfermer dans la maison et d'aller se cacher sous la trappe située dans la chambre.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Dean, ce qui n'échappa à son double.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de la maison de Cass, je pensais t'y trouver..

- Et ? Dean sentit la panique montée en lui.

- La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clef…J'ai pu entrer. Je t'ai appelé mais personne a répondu donc je suis ressortit.

Sans répondre, Dean attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Castiel.

- Décroches Cass…

_* C'est Castiel, laissez votre message *_

- Putain …Attends-moi là-toi !

Dean se leva et sortit du bunker en courant, laissant son double seul dans cet espace confiné.

* * *

Sans faire attention aux infectés qui couraient tout autour de lui, il réussit à atteindre le chalet de Castiel.

Avec la boule au ventre, il entra dans la maison, arme au poing.

- Cass ?

Il arrivait à peine à respirer, la peur envahissant son corps chaque seconde un peu plus.

_« Il est sous la trappe Dean , paniques pas.. » _se dit-il.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la pièce, il laissa tomber son arme sur le sol…Où Castiel gisait, inconscient et couvert de sang…

_« Nonnnnnn…. »_

Il se rapprocha du corps de son amant et se mit à genoux. Castiel était sur le dos, la tête penchée sur le côté. Une marre de sang s'échappait de son abdomen…Dean pouvait distinguer les morsures qu'un Croats lui avait infligés. Il posa sa main droite sur la plaie et appuya fortement dessus, refusant de penser qu'il était déjà trop tard pour le sauver…Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues..

- Cass ? Bébé, regardes moi !

Il prit la tête de Castiel et la tourna vers lui.

- Castiel ! Je t'en supplie, ouvres les yeux…

- De….an…

- Oui c'est moi…Bouges pas, je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

- Non…C'est ..trop tard…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Des tremblements dans la voix, il refusait de renoncer aussi vite.

Castiel lui adressa un léger sourire, comme s'il voulait le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien.

- Dean…ça va aller…Je…

Castiel essaya de lever sa main pour la poser sur la joue de son compagnon, mais il n'avait plus de force. Dean s'en rendit compte, et, doucement, il prit sa main et la posa sur son visage.

- Cass, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je t'aime tellement…Me laisses pas tout seul.. Dean éclata en sanglots, laissant les larmes couler sur la main de son amant.

Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il sentait que la vie le quittait petit à petit…Il ne voulait pas laisser Dean, son amant, son âme sœur. Il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés, mais Dieu en avait décidé autrement.

- Je..n'ai pas peur…Je pars…heureux..Je ne regrette rien. Je…

Castiel sentit ses paupières se fermer malgré lui..

Dean s'en rendit compte et prit sa moitié dans ses bras.

- Nonnnnn ! Je t'en supplie me laisses pas… Cass ? Castiel !

Ce dernier ré-ouvrit les yeux, dans un ultime effort.

- Embrasses - moi…murmura-t-il, le regard déjà loin…

Dean se pencha et, le plus délicatement possible, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et salé.

Il se recula et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel, vide de toute vie.

- Cass…Non…

Dean serra plus fort dans ses bras le corps de son amant, refusant de le laisser partir…

* * *

Dean, de plus en plus nerveux, se décida à quitter le bunker. Son double était partit depuis trop longtemps, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dehors, le calme semblait être revenu. Les Croats avaient du finir leur triste festin.

Néanmoins, toujours en alerte, Dean se mit à courir en direction du chalet.

Arrivé devant la porte ouverte, il entra, nerveux.

- Dean ? T'es là ?

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il se dirigea vers la chambre à pas feutrés.

_« Non…. »_

Il découvrit Dean, couvert de sang. Castiel gisait dans ses bras…

- J'ai pas su le protéger, tout est de ma faute…

Dean se tourna vers son double, prostré devant la porte.

- Ne le laisses jamais devenir humain Dean, fais moi cette promesse…

Un sanglot au fond de la gorge, Dean ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie de son ami.

- Dean ! Jures le moi !

- Je te le jure…

- Maintenant va t'en s'il te plaît…

Dean sortit son arme, attendant d'être seul. Ce qui alarma son double.

- Dean ne fais pas ça. Ca ne va pas le ramener.

Sans se tourner vers lui, Dean murmura, comme pour lui-même :

- Sam est mort…Cass…je ne peux pas continuer, c'est au dessus de mes forces. C'est lui qui me maintenait en vie…

- Dean, ne…

- Vas-t'en ! Dis t-il dans un cri déchirant.

- Dean. Il est l'heure.

Ce dernier se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Zachariah.

Il n'eu pas le temps de protester, de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il vit la main de ce dernier se porter à son front…

Dean ouvrit les yeux et, dans un cri silencieux, se redressa sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, confus.

A sa gauche, il entendit le doux son apaisant de son frère qui dormait…Comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, il se leva et, sans bruit, observa Sam. En voyant ce dernier, enroulé dans les draps, poussé un petit ronflement discret, Dean eu un soupir de soulagement.

_« Merci Mon Dieu…. » _se surprit-il à penser.

Sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour s'isoler et ne pas réveiller son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de sa tête. Cass, sans vie, dans ses bras…

Une peur nouvelle monta en lui. Il devait le voir, maintenant. Il en avait besoin.

- Cass ? Murmura-t-il

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Castiel ne se manifestait pas.

- Castiel ? Si tu m'entends , rappliques tout de suite !

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. _« Sam est vivant donc Cass l'est aussi… Paniques pas »._

- Nom de Di…

- Bonjour Dean.

Dean sursauta. Castiel avait le don d'apparaître toujours soudainement. Et toujours à quelques centimètres de lui…

Dean se retourna et fit face à son ami. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Il sentit le poids dans sa poitrine disparaître. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit Castiel dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- T'en a mis du temps Cass ! J'avais une trouille bleue tu sais !

- Dean,…qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours Castiel dans ses bras, il se recula, soudainement gêné.

- C'est une longue histoire Cass…

* * *

**Voilà, j'éspère que n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre tristounet.. Mais de belles choses vont arriver, je vous promets. Alors, vos impressions ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais je ne savais pas trop quelle direction prendre. Donc, après des jours à cogiter, j'y suis allée au feeling. J'éspère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de scènes entre Castiel et Dean. Mais ca viendra, je vous le promets. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, voilà tout. ;-)**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires. Continuez comme ça ! Sur ce, bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Dean congédia Castiel sans lui donner plus de détails sur sa nuit des plus mouvementée. Il prétexta un soudain mal de tête, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son ami.

_« Cass, Zachariah m'a envoyé dans le futur pour t'empêcher de chuter ? Pourquoi ? Ba parce que tu m'aimes tiens ! »_

Non, hors de question d'en parler. Et même si cela devait arriver, quoi lui dire ?

Dean ressassait cette question encore et encore dans sa tête, sans trouver de réponse.

Castiel allait lui demander des explications sans le moindre doute. En effet, ce dernier avait sentit, ou plutôt perdu, la trace de Dean durant son périlleux voyage dans le futur. Son essence spirituelle, comme il avait dit. « Des foutaises tout ça » , pensa Dean.

Et maintenant, il était coincé.

_« Bon, je verrais ça demain »…_

Fatigué, il retourna se coucher, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur son frère, toujours endormis…

* * *

- Dean ! ….. Deaaan !

- Mmm….

Dean entendit Sam pousser un soupir d'impatience, ce qui le fit sourire aussitôt. Il avait envie de taquiner son petit frère ce matin, tellement heureux de le voir vivant..

- Dean, lèves toi ! Il est plus de 10H !

Dean était couché sur le ventre, bras au dessus de sa tête. Il souriait rien qu'à imaginer la tête que devait faire Sam en ce moment. Un mélange d'exaspération et d'impatience.

- Relaxes Sammy ! T'as le feu au fesse ce matin ou quoi ?

- Dean, on n'a pas le temps de trainer au lit, l'Apocalypse ne prend pas de repos tu sais !

_« Ca je le sais Sam, plus que tu ne le crois… » _pensa-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu serais le plus gentil des petits frères si tu m'amenais un café bien noir ? Il se retourna sur le dos, attendant une réplique cinglante.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis pas ta bonniche !

_« A tout les coups ca marche ! » _Pensa Dean.

- Sammy…si tu m'amènes mon café, dans 10 minutes je suis opérationnel. Bagage en main, prêt à reprendre la route !

Il regarda en direction de son frère, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier poussa un soupir qui en disait long.. Mais finalement il céda. Sans dire un mot, il quitta la chambre d'hôtel.

- Et ramènes moi une part de tarte aussi ! Cria Dean.

Avec regret, il quitta son lit douillet et se dirigea à pas lourds vers la salle de bain.

Sans regarder dans le miroir, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour bien se réveiller.

- Bonjour Dean ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Surprit, il se retourna et à la vu de l'homme en face de lui, un rictus de colère se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Toi ne m'approches pas, espèce de connard…

- Allons Dean, ne réagis pas comme ça ! Je t'ai fait une fleure en te montrant de quoi le futur sera fait. Tu devrais me dire merci !

- Merci ? Et pourquoi je devrais te dire merci hein ? Pour m'avoir appris que mon frère allait mourir ? Pour me montrer que Lucifer allait gagner ? Ou alors pour la mort de Castiel ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre ! Dean reprit son souffle devant la bouffée de colère qui l'avait assaillit.

- Fais attention Dean…ma patience à des limites. Tu ne t'adresses pas à un des « potes ». Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire…

Sans le vouloir, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Dean savait de quoi était capable Zachariah.

- Dean, maintenant que tu sais ce qui va arriver, tu..

- Je peux encore changer les choses , coupa Dean.

- Si ca peut te consoler de croire ça.

Dean poussa un soupir d'agacement, il n'avait qu'une hâte, que cet enfoiré s'en aille.

- Tu veux quoi Zachariah ?

- Oh mais juste que tu gardes tes distances avec Castiel. Tu as vu ce qui allait se passer sinon. Tu vas continuer à satisfaire tes besoins primaires avec de jolies filles, comme tu sais si bien le faire, et tu en restes là !

Dean avait envie de lui répondre _« J'ai pas envie de coucher avec Cass de toute façon ! »_ mais, par pur esprit de contrariété, il dit sur un ton des plus calmes :

- Je baise avec qui je veux.

Zachariah se mit à rire, comme à chaque fois que Dean jouait la carte de la provocation.

- Dean, quel romantique tu fais ! Mon travail est finis ici maintenant, fais ce que tu veux , j'ai remplis ma part du contrat.

Dean n'eu pas le temps de répondre, un clappement d'ailes mit définitivement fin à la conversation…

A peine une minute plus tard, Sam était de retour, un café brûlant dans la main et un petit sachet marron au creux du bras.

En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il vit Dean, toujours pas habillé, ni lavé.

- Dean ! T'avais promis !

- Je suis prêt dans deux secondes Sammy !

Dean ferma la porte de la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Il n'avait pas encore pris la décision _« Est-ce que je raconte mon voyage à Sam ou pas ? » _. Pour l'instant, la réponse était clairement non…

Les deux frères partirent donc dix minutes plus tard, café et tarte à la framboise en main pour Dean. Ils allèrent dans une ville proche, St Pete, pour débarrasser une maison de retraite d'un poltergeist. Une affaire vite conclue. Il était à peine 17H00 quand les dernières lueurs du fantôme firent une dernière révérence.

Assis sur le capot de L'impala, ils s'ouvrirent chacun une bière, profitant de ce moment de calme après la tempête.

Dean savoura ce moment plus que n'importe quel autre. Hier encore, il était plongé dans le chaos le plus total, seul, effrayé. Et aujourd'hui, il buvait tranquillement une bière fraîche avec son petit frère.

- Quel est le programme Sam ? T'as trouvé une autre affaire ?

Il se tourna vers son frère, attendant que ce dernier ne lui donne des détails de leur futur affaire.

- Dean, il faut qu'on se concentre sur l'Apocalypse.

- Non.

Sam se tourna vers lui, surprit.

- Mais Dean ! Il..

- Sam. Dean le coupa. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on se plonge dans ce merdier mais…pas maintenant.

_« C'est trop frais Sammy…Et puis ça changera rien, il va gagner… »_pensa-t-il.

Sam allait protester mais quelque chose dans les yeux de son frère le freina.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout Dean…

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Ecoutes, pour l'instant, on laisse l'Apocalypse de côté ok ? Je sais que tu comprends pas pourquoi je veux pas qu'on s'en occupe pour l'instant, mais fais moi confiance. Je t'expliquerais tout ça quand ce sera le moment.

- D'accord…Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

Dean leva sa tête et regarda son frère en souriant.

- Je le sais Sammy, t'inquiètes pas.

- Ok donc on fait quoi maintenant ?

Ils se levèrent de l'Impala et retournèrent sur leurs sièges respectifs.

- On cherche un hôtel et on passe une soirée tranquille. Ca te va ?

- J'ai le choix ?

Dean lui sourit.

- Non, je suis le grand frère, c'est moi qui décide.

Ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans un hôtel appelé le * Angélus *. _« Elle est pas mal celle là ! »_ pensa Dean.

En pensant cela, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas revu Castiel depuis la nuit dernière où, dans un besoin égoïste, il avait appelé l'Ange en plein milieu de la nuit pour avoir la certitude qu'il était toujours de ce monde.

_« Il doit se poser des tas de questions » _pensa Dean.

Se tournant vers son frère qui déballait des affaires propres en vue de prendre une douche, il dit :

- Sam, je vais aller nous commander une pizza ! Y'a un p'tit restaurant au coin de la rue.

- Ca marche !

- Pizza Végétarienne je suppose ?

- Et Saucisse / Cheddar pour toi je suppose ?

- Au moins ça tient dans l'estomac, pas comme ton truc dégeu !

Il sortit de la chambre, et, soudain nerveux, il se demanda comment préparer la conversation qui allait suivre avec Castiel.

_« Est-ce que je dois rester vague ? Ou tout lui dire ?… » _Dean ne savait pas comment faire. Et surtout, il ne savait comment Castiel allait réagir.

- Je vais improviser comme je fais toujours ! Dit-il pour lui-même.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un petit parc, situé pas loin de l'hôtel. Il s'installa sur un banc, toujours nerveux. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des enfants rires. Devant lui, il y avait un étang où deux majestueux cygnes nageaient sur le fil de l'eau.

Il ferma les yeux et profita de ces quelques minutes, seul. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête mais c'était difficile. Trop d'images…trop de doutes, de questions.

Il prit une grande inspiration et l'appela.

- Cass ? Si tu m'entends, est-ce que tu peux rappliquer ?

Il se racla la gorge, comme pour se mettre en condition.

- Je suis là Dean.

Comme à son habitude, Castiel apparut soudainement. Il était assis à côté de Dean, attendant que ce dernier lui parle.

- Cass, si ca continue, je vais te mettre une clochette !

- Pourquoi ? Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- T'apparais toujours soudainement ! Je vais finir par avoir une attaque si ca continue ! Dit Dean, un rire dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé Dean, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives un malheur par ma faute.

- T'inquiètes, je suis un grand garçon ! Je voulais pas t'alarmer, c'était juste une blague..Bref.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, ne sachant vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Castiel le regardait avec intensité, comme toujours. Maintenant, Dean comprenait mieux la raison de ce regard si pénétrant.

- Rien Cass ca va… Hier quand je t'ai appelé en plein milieu de la nuit, je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. Tu m'as dis que tu avais sentis mon « absence » c'est ça ?

- Oui, je ne pouvais plus sentir son essence. Tu n'étais pas dans notre présent. Je t'ai cherché partout, mais sans résultats. Je suis désolé.

- T'excuses pas Cass, c'est pas de ta faute si ton Boss m'a fait faire un petit voyage dans le temps !

- Zachariah ?

- Ouai..Il m'a envoyé dans le futur, en 2014 pour être exact.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

_« Et voilà, le moment tant redouté est arrivé… »_ pensa Dean.

- Pour découvrir l'Apocalypse dans toute sa grandeur..

- Le futur n'est pas écrit dans la roche Dean.

- Tu veux dire que tout peut changer ? Je croyais que notre destin était déjà tout tracé.

- Non, vous les humains avez le libre arbitre. Votre destin peut basculer d'un jour à l'autre suivant les décisions que vous prendrez au cours de votre vie. Zachariah ne t'as montré qu'une voie possible parmi des centaines.

- Dieu Merci…Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Dean, ne dis pas cela. C'est un blasphème.

- Crois moi Cass, d'ici quelques années, t'en aura rien à foutre de mon langage !

Il se mordit la lèvre aussitôt, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire. Peut être que Castiel n'avais pas fait attention.

- Tu veux quoi par là Dean ?

_« Et merde… »_

- Hum…

_« Après tout, si le destin n'est pas gravé dans la roche, je peux peut être lui dire. C'est pas comme ci j'allais finir au plumard avec lui… »_

- Zachariah ne m'as pas envoyé dans le futur juste par bonté. Disons qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Castiel voyait bien que Dean ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait appris au fil des mois à analyser et comprendre ses différentes mimiques.

- Dean, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerais pas.

- Crois moi, c'est pas moi que tu vas juger…

Dean se tourna vers son ami et, après une brève inspiration dit :

- Ton boss m'a envoyé dans le futur pour voir ce que tu allais devenir.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que, quand je t'ai vu, en 2014, tu étais humain.

- C'est impossible Dean, nous ne pouvons devenir humains que si nous prenons la décision de chuter. Ce qui est la pire des trahisons quand on est un Ange du Seigneur.

- Cass, tu as pris cette décision.

Ce dernier se leva aussitôt, comme si un courant électrique avait traversé son corps.

- Non.

- Cass, écoutes je..

- Dean je n'ai pas pu faire cela ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Je ne pourrais jamais chuté, me détourner du seigneur ! Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi Dean ? Personne ne mérite que je sacrifie ma grâce, vous n'êtes que des humains !

Dean sentit la colère monté en lui.

- Que des humains ? Depuis quand tu nous prends de haut comme ça ?

- Je suis un Ange Dean, ne l'oublies pas !

- Oh ca risque pas malheureusement…Le Cass que j'ai rencontré était à l'opposé de toi ! Tu n'avais plus ce balai dans le cul qui t'empêche de penser par toi-même ! Tu as chuté ok, mais en quoi c'est mal ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Le son de leurs voix s'étaient adoucies d'elles mêmes.

- Cass, je vais te dire quelque chose, mais je te demande juste de tenir compte de ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure, tu sais, que le futur n'est pas écris dans la roche…

- Très bien, je t'écoute.

- Il y a une raison à ta chute. Dean baissa les yeux avant de dire, presque difficilement. Tu as chuté pour moi. Parce que tu m'aimais.

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux ver son ami. Mais après plusieurs secondes interminables, le silence qui s'était installé devenait pesant.

- Ecoutes Cass, je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre mais…

- Je dois y aller.

Dean releva la tête pour demander à son ami de rester mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Il était de nouveau seul sur ce banc…

- Et merde…murmura-t-il.

* * *

**Promis, la suite va venir plus rapidement !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même un peu ;-) Certains d'entre vous trouveront peut être la réaction de Dean extrême. Mais je me suis dis, qu'au fond, il en serais capable...Merci à ma Sara qui comme toujours, m'aide et m'écoute quand je sèche sur ma fiction. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**_Sans nouvelles depuis :_**

**2 jours :**

_Cass est partit il y a deux jours de cela sans prévenir… Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait réagit aussi brutalement. Bon ok, je lui ai dis que son futur lui avait le béguin pour moi, c'est pas rien, surtout pour un Ange. Et quand on connaît Castiel, et ben…C'est d'autant plus improbable. Dans le genre « Monsieur a un balai dans le cul », c'est le numéro un dans ma liste ! Mais…c'est Cass. Et bizarrement, je me suis habitué au fil des mois à son non-sens de l'humour, son air toujours sérieux. Je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là pour moi, et Sammy._

_J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop traumatisé avec cette histoire de béguin. C'est pas comme si ca allait vraiment se passer…_

**4 jours :**

_Toujours rien. Pas un signe, pas un appel, rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis même pas sur de savoir quoi lui dire s'il venait à me répondre. Je regrette de lui avoir tout dit. Cass ne comprend rien aux sentiments humains, j'ai du sacrément le perturber. Et merde…moi et ma grande gueule , un jour ça me perdra…_

**7 jours :**

_Sam vient de me demander si j'avais des nouvelles de Castiel. Ce dernier ne répondait pas à ses messages. J'ai bredouillé un truc du genre « Oh t'inquiète, il doit être occupé avec ses potes à plumes, il va rappliquer dans pas longtemps ! ». Je ne sais pas si il m'a cru mais depuis il ne m'en parle plus. Et bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dis que moi aussi, j'avais laissé au moins 5 messages sur son répondeur. Bon ok, il a besoin de prendre du recul, mais merde, si on avait vraiment besoin de lui ? C'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! Cass se prend la tête pour une chose qui n'arrivera jamais. _

_Quand il sera décidé à revenir parmi nous, il faudra qu'on ait une vraie conversation._

**9 jours :**

_Je viens de m'époumoner dehors pendant plus de deux heures. Je l'ai appelé sans cesse mais il n'est pas venu. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! Pas encore en tout cas. Même si je redoute d'être de nouveau confronté à Cass, il faut que je le voie. Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose. Peut être que notre conversation à été écouté par ses potes et qu'ils lui en font bavés. Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça. Et si il n'allait pas revenir…Ou pire, si les Anges allaient m'envoyer un Ange de remplacement…Non, je refuse d'y penser. Cass, bordel de merde, fais moi signe._

**10 jours :**

_J'en ai marre. Je tourne en rond, je pense qu'a ça. Ca en devient obsessionnel. Toujours la même question qui trotte dans ma tête « Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? ». Je peux pas croire qu'il pense encore à cette histoire de pseudo - relation. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le faire venir à moi. Il faut que je le voie. Maintenant._

**11 jours :**

_Après avoir cogité une bonne partie de la nuit sur la façon de faire venir Cass, j'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je sais que quoi qu'il m'arrive, les Anges ne me laisseront pas mourir. J'espère ne pas en arriver là mais je suis prendre à prendre le risque._

Dean se leva du lit dans lequel il somnolait depuis quelques heures. Il avait pris sa décision. Si Castiel ne voulait pas venir à lui , alors c'est lui qui fera le premier pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le lit voisin. Sam était allongé sur le ventre, le drap et les couvertures qui le recouvraient étaient en bataille. Non sans un petit sourire, comme toujours quand il voyait son petit frère si serein, Dean pris la direction de la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel le plus discrètement possible.

Arrivé sur le parking faiblement éclairé à cette heure tardive de la nuit, il se dirigea vers l'Impala et ouvrit le coffre.

En jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, un geste qu'il faisait mécaniquement depuis des années, il ouvrit la petite trappe situé sous le plancher. Un véritable petit arsenal y était confortablement logé : Revolvers en tout genre, eau bénite, croix, bougies…et des couteaux.

Dean en pris un, fin et tranchant. Avec un soupir, il referma le coffre et se tourna. Levant les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à l'Ange, il dit :

- Cass, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Si tu ne ramènes pas, dans la minute, tes petites fesses ici, je vais faire une grosse connerie avec ce couteau. Et tu me connais, tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Dean se mit à compter les secondes à voix haute, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- 15, 16, 17 … Cass, j'attends !

Rien, aucune présence de l'Ange.

Dean serra le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, plus question de reculer maintenant.

- 38, 39, 40, 41.…

Dean leva le couteau et le porta à son cou.

- C'est le moment ou jamais Cass… 51, 52, 53...

Dean commença à appuyer la lame, laissant échapper un petit filet de sang. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'inévitable.

- Dean, Non !

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt, le poids qui habitait son corps depuis onze jours s'évapora..Castiel se trouvait devant lui.

- Dean poses ce couteau !

Dean abaissa l'arme, sans dire un mot.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça Dean ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Castiel se recula, prenant conscience de ce que Dean laissait sous entendre.

- Dean, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul…Je…

- Du recul ? Et si Sam et moi, on avait eu besoin de toi hein ! Ca fait plus de dix jours que je…qu'on est sans nouvelles de toi ! Tu te rends compte que j'étais prêt à m'ouvrir la gorge ? Juste pour que Mr descende de son foutu nuage ! Dean sentait la colère gronder en lui.

- J'ai été occupé.

- Occupé ? Oh Cass te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît.

Castiel se tourna, évitant de regarder son protégé dans les yeux.

Dean pris une grande inspiration et dis :

- T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?

- Nulle part et partout. Dean, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'a dis la dernière fois ? Tu as remis toute mon existence en question, ma croyance, ma foi. Et tout ça, en quelques minutes. C'était trop, trop d'un coup, trop soudain.

- Ecoutes Cass,_ Dean alla se poster devant lui,_ je me suis rendu compte de ma maladresse. Je n'aurais pas du te dire les choses aussi crument. Mais je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Je veux dire, tout ça s'est passé dans le futur, c'est..

- Dean, _Castiel leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui_, tu ne comprends pas. Même si, le futur que tu as vu n'est qu'une possibilité parmi des centaines d'autres, envisager que j'ai pu chuter m'est inconcevable.

- Ecoutes, je peux comprendre ça Cass, je t'assure, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'évanouir dans les airs sans dire un mot !

- Je suis désolé.

Castiel se recula et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Dean sentit que l'ange cachait quelque chose. Sans dire un mot, il alla se poser a côté de lui.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout Cass.

- J'ai peur que tu te mettes en colère.

- Moi ? Mais jamais voyons ! Dean esquiva un petit sourire, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- J'ai été absent car je suis allé voir mes « supérieurs » comme tu dirais.

- OK.

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je leur ai demandé à ce que tu ne sois plus sous ma protection.

Castiel tourna son regard vers Dean, attendant que ce dernier se mette à jurer à tout va.

- Quoi ? Mais …pourquoi ?

Castiel fit surprit de découvrir sur le visage de Dean aucune colère. Il croyait même y percevoir de la tristesse…

- Parce que je ne concevais plus de veiller sur toi en sachant qu'au fond, j'étais amoureux de toi. Alors je suis allé voir mes supérieurs , en leur demandant de mettre un nouvel Ange comme protecteur pour toi et Sam. Je pensais même que cette demande les ravirait. Mais, malgré mon insistance, ils décrétèrent que c'était mon rôle de veiller sur toi. En te libérant de l'Enfer, un lien invisible s'est créer entre nous. La marque je t'ai laissé sur l'épaule en est en quelque sorte la symbolique. Je suis le seul Ange qui te protégera, jusqu'à ta mort. Et je ne peux rien y changer…

Dean pu voir la détresse dans les yeux de Castiel. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air peiné et en même temps..comme apaisé. Et surtout, en le regardant, une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête _« Parce que je ne concevais plus de veiller sur toi en sachant qu'au fond, j'étais amoureux de toi. »_

Est-ce qu'il devait en parler à Castiel ? Ou faire comme si cette phrase n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche ?


End file.
